Genbu no Miko
by Tenshisonnet
Summary: Another Miko is found in Japan! The modern day Seishi try to find her before she hurts someone! Chiriko finds a friend in a stranger with perculiar powers. yaoi Chiriko x ?, Tasuki x Chichiri


**Genbu**

(for lack of a better title)

Pairing: Chichiri x Tasuki, Chiriki x ?

Completed: 1/2

Author's note: I'm not a Japanese woman, so I don't own FY. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked the taller man thrown by the wind closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. When he was done, he turned his head to his outstretched arms to see the blue-haired man behind him. They smiled wildly at each other only to face the enormous forests hundreds of feet below. The fiery-haired man then jumped from the ledge of the cliff largely like a swan to fall back first toward the woods with a never-diminishing smile. His fall sounded like piano keys being pressed one by one down the board. Almost comical, surreal. The shorter one watching in a disbelieving, frozen smile. 'Did he just jump?' Then he fell into a puddle of grief. "Tasuki!!!"  


Then he threw the Visor off of his head to reveal a matted hair from hours of play. The shapely object nearly broke as it hit Tasuki's feet. A rather irked Chichiri slowly approached him with a very miffed expression and stalking arms. Tasuki ducked back slowly. "Ummm. . . Chichiri, you aren't going to kill me are you?"  


The next two people fit into the VR gear and began to play. Tasuki huddled behind his arm with a whimper. Chichiri towered over him like a wolf over a lamb, licking his canines. "We were at the LAST level of the game and you JUMPED OFF?! What is WRONG with you?! Suzaku, I could er . .um. .ger," he grumbled restraining angry hand motions then walked away.  


Brushing himself off, Tasuki strode to Chichiri's side whistling. Raising an eyebrow, he commented, "So you CAN get mad."  


Chichiri turned to him with an expression Tasuki thought only an infuriated Digiko could do. "You see, this is why no one should go out in public with you! You're insufferable! Childish! Annoying!"  


"Cute."  


"Yes and . . . Wait a minute, you are not cute, you're umm," he stuttered and finally spit, "annoying!" With a final snort, Chichiri headed toward the parking lot of the mall.  


"Wow. You really should work on that insulting thing, it doesn't quite suit you," he said with his hands folded behind his head.  


Turning to him with a reddening face he yelled, "That's it! You're walking home!"  


Chichiri turned back to the car and opened his door. Then Tasuki grabbed his hand and pleaded, "No, wait, Chichiri, I didn't mean it. Please Chi-chan, I'll be good, honest!"  


Still resisting his plight, Chichiri sat in the car, locked his door, and started the car.  


"We're miles away from college for Suzaku's sake! Chi-chan!"  


He backed the car up and rolled down the window, "And don't call me Chi-chan!" Then he sped out of the parking lot.  


'Fuck, Stupid Tasuki, what'd you do that for. Now he hates you and you've got no ride home.' Kicking the curb, he knew Chichiri would turn around in a few minutes, feeling as if he'd sentenced his friend to death in a mall parking lot. All he had to do was plant himself on the curb for half an hour. 'Chichiri should leave me here. I did go a little far, but he's so cute when he's angry. Pouty lips, pink cheeks. (Sigh) I'll apologize when he comes back.'  


Sitting on the curb, he pushed his knees from side to side, knocking them into each other like those corporate toys he saw on his lawyer's desk. Bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk. Katung! "Ouch!" A small hand smacked the back of his head. He turned around to hit the culprit only to find a taller, stronger version of a boy he once knew. "Chi. . Chi . . ."  


A high school boy with a tight button-down shirt and loose khakis waved timidly and helped himself to the cement beside Tasuki. "Hiya, Tasuki-san. How's it goin'?"  


"It's been such a long time since I've seen you. How's Mits?"  


"He's in Hong Kong helping some village plant the next harvest. He's still Mitsukake," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flat silver box.   


Tasuki looked away remembering all the times Chiriko had reprimanded him for his bad habits, the many times he'd caught him pissing in the imperial garden when heavily intoxicated. Laughing to himself, he caressed the pavement with his foot. "So where are you going to school?"  


He heard a sharp inhale and turned to Chiriko sucking in the first part of a cigarette. Exhaling, he answered, "I'm at a military academy a few miles from here. I'll be at Tokyo Uni in the fall. I was excepted a year early. No surprise right? I've taken a couple classes there before, so it's not that big of a change."  


Fiery eyes just followed the smoke out of the younger man's lungs. "When did this start?" He tried not to sound too disappointed in the boy.  


"A few months ago. Since we all split I left a bit of myself with the group. This is the only way I can compensate."  


"Don't let Chichiri see you doin' that. He'd freak."  


His eyebrows jumped, "Chichiri?! You mean you two still talk?"  


He nodded. "We go to the same college. He teaches the philosophy class. We see each other everyday."  


"That must be hard. Seeing each other everyday, being reminder of how they died. Everyday seeing Chichiri."  


"What do you mean? I mean I miss the others, but seeing Chichiri is cool. Those times are over for us."  


"You mean, you haven't told him yet?" he sounded pained.  


Tasuki really had no idea what was going on. With a rather clueless shrug he asked, "About what?"  


"You didn't check you're E-mail did you?" he took another drag.  


"Um, no. You know me and computer's don't mix."  


"Oh for fuck's sake," he huffed. "Chichiri hasn't told you either?"  


"What the hell are you talking about, Chiriko?"  


"Genbu no Miko has been found," he said sternly.  


"But the book was destroyed. The scrolls were destroyed. How can another girl be found?" the preposterous thought still not sinking in.  


"I don't know, but there may have been another copy of the Universe of Four Gods floating around somewhere. Point is, we can't have our world integrated with this world again. We have to help stop it."  


He stood up and towered over Chiriko. "We aren't Genbu no Seishi! How are we going to stop it? I mean, the Miko's wishes may be against anyone from Hokkan coming to this world. It may not even happen."  


"That's where you're wrong. Remember that bracelet Miaka had? It is still connected to Konan. If someone found something also connected to that bracelet, a link could be made and someone could go to Genbu, and even come back."  


After digesting this, he spat, "Damn it! Chichiri, get you ass back here soon," he yelled at no one in particular, still mad at himself for being such a bastard to Chichiri.  


"Where is Chichiri anyway?" he asked the red head.  


"(Sigh) I kinda pissed him off, so he drove off with the car. But he'll drive back. He should be back any minute. When I did this before, he turned around after about ten minutes."  


"Still thinks you're too cute to leave behind, huh?" he smiled.  


"What?" he didn't hear him quite right.  


"Nevermind. Hey, isn't that him in that blue car?" he distracted the other male.  


"Nah, his car's green, but you got the right model. What did you say before?"  


"Nu. . nuthin'!" he insisted, getting a little pink in the cheeks. He hated lying, but he wasn't sure if Chichiri had finally told Tasuki how he felt. Through the whole ordeal, Chiriko had noticed Chichiri intentionally avoid Tasuki. When he confronted him about it, all he got was tickled and told, 'its an adult thing'. After a few years in the miko's world, he learned very fast what 'adult things' were. By the age of sixteen, he already had a vibrator, hot rod red with hello kitty decals around the base. Almost nightly now, the name of his favorite fiery haired friend escaped his lips when he used the device. Occasionally, it would be both of them and his latest crush, a boy he'd met while sitting at his favorite coffee bar reading a copy of Nabakov's Lolita. The book changed his entire perspective on Shotakon and the mindset of pedophiles. One evening when he was at the coffee house, as he turned yet another page, a boy with no name sat down by him quietly when there was plenty of room for him to pick any other of the numerous comfy couches and loveseats in the deserted coffee house. After about an hour, the boy finished his café mocha and packed up his copy of the Trial slipping a note over Chiriko's book as he left. Shocked at first, Chiriko watched the other male walk out finally noticing little things about the male he was too scared to notice before. Hair color, the way his hips swayed a little, the fact that his belt end hung low over the front of his pants. Opening the large white sheet of paper, he read a few short black words in the center: See you here next week, ne?  


Shocked, but pleased, he went to the counter and asked the cashier/owner Maari who he was. She smiled a bit and replied, "Oh, him? He comes in here the same time every Thursday, orders a café mocha, requests Orbital on the college radio station, waits until its played, and leaves. Usually for an hour he sits in that chair and reads." She motioned toward the chair next to him. "Pretty predictable, huh?"  


"How long's he been coming here?" he pressed.  


"Eh, maybe a couple months."  


He thanked her and returned to his seat unable to concentrate on the novel before him. As luck would have it, he smirked at Tasuki and said, "It's Thursday."   


"What?" he blinked at the random statement.  


"Nothing," he peeled out of his reverie. "Anyway," he looked at his watch, "I gotta be heading back to school. Good seeing you again, Tasuki."  


"What's the rush?" he asked innocently.  


"I kinda got a date," he blushed a bit as he stood.  


"Well fuck a duck, Chiriko, you pimp. I knew I taught you a thing or two about women," he falsely prided himself.  


With an eyebrow raised, he retorted, "Nah, I haven't tried to force myself on anyone yet."  


Tasuki nearly yelled in his defense, "Hey! I was under the influence of that guy Chichiri knew! I didn't know what I was doing!"  


Chiriko laughed and waved his friend goodbye. "I'll see ya later, Tasuki! And check your E-mail once in a while!"  


The red head watched his younger friend walk briskly to his car as his blue haired companion crept up behind him. Pulling the red head into his arms suddenly, he inhaled his scent, feeling horrible for leaving him stranded miles from anywhere and anyone he who.   


Shocked at the contact, he jumped a bit, but relaxed when he saw the customary blue hair falling over his shoulder. "Chichiri," he sighed, incredibly relieved. "I'm sorry I aggravated you. I just . . . was being stupid." His hands fell over Chichiri's pale arms and held them tightly, letting him know he was sorry if the words meant nothing. But, where was this affection coming from? Not that he was complaining, but last time he did this, they hardly spoke to each other for an entire day afterward.  


Tightening his grip a bit, Chichiri let his lips remain on the skin of Tasuki's shoulder for a moment. "I'm sorry, too. I mean, yeah you were being obnoxious, but I overreacted. When I was driving back, I saw an accident on the side of the highway. The cars were all crumpled. If anyone survived I would be amazed. In the middle of the debris, under the fender, I saw a teddy bear like the one Miaka gave Hotohori. Then I instantly worried, I mean, what if that car had anyone I knew in it? I went through the list of people I knew and thought about how horrible it would be to live without them in my life. Without Miaka, no one would remember our birthdays, no one would be there to pick on someone twice their size and have us protect her just because she knew we'd do it. Without Tamahome, Miaka would cry a lot or worse, there would just be something missing in bickering. All of the seishi, they mean so much to me. But the one person that I knew I wouldn't be able to live without was you, Tasuki."  


Settling into Chichiri's relaxing grasp, the younger seishi, he leaned his head against Chichiri's. Sighing, he felt Chichiri's breaths on his shoulder, his inhaling lungs behind him. "Chi-chan?"  


"Un?" he nearly groaned at the nickname he outwardly despised, at least in public anyway.  


"Let's get back and get diner and maybe a movie. I'm a bit hungry," his stomach grumbled upon ending his sentence.  


After inhaling Tasuki's mixed scent, he let go and headed to the car a bit disappointed. He'd just partially confessed his feelings for the younger male and all he got was an "I'm hungry". His lips pouty, he unlocked the doors and started the car quietly listening to Tasuki get in the car.  


After watching Chichiri back the car out, Tasuki sighed, putting his hand on his companion's. He heard a stifled gasp and turned to face the owner of the lament. "Your pouting betrays you, Chi. What's wrong?" He let his fingers intertwine with the other willing hand.  


"I was just expecting more than I deserve I guess," he said pulling out of the parking lot.  


"What are you talking about, Chichiri? You want to go out for diner?"  


The older male would have smacked his forehead if he wasn't driving stick with three hands. "No, Tasuki. That's not what I meant. Just forget it."  


Hearing the defeat in Chichiri's voice, Tasuki frowned. "What did I do wrong? What'd I say?"  


"Nothing! Nothing, okay, just drop it," he was getting frustrated.  


Tasuki stayed silent, but wasn't going to give up. The rest of the drive back to the college, Tasuki mulled over the last few minutes, trying to figure out what he'd done. When they approached the turnoff to Tasuki's apartment building, Tasuki turned the wheel away and muttered, "We're going to your place," upon question. Chichiri complied, but was still irked at his companion.  


After parking and locking the car, Chichiri walked to his apartment looking as if he didn't care whether Tasuki was following or not. Tasuki did follow closely, but persisted in his silence. Following him up the stairs and to the third door from the end, he felt shot through the heart with a splintered arrow. Every movement pained him, and getting closer to him hurt even more, pushed the arrow further in.  


The shorter male closed the door behind him and tore his shoes off. The taller of the two did the same, not bothering to turn the lights on. Almost as if mocking Tasuki's interest, Chichiri unbuttoned his shirt and sat on the leather couch in the dark, laying his head on the back of the couch. The emotional strain from the accident and physical strain from the VR wore him out. "There's drinks in the fridge if you're thirsty," was his only attempt to talk to the other male.  


Letting frustration get the best of him, Tasuki sat in front of Chichiri, making him look at him. At first, he resisted, his gaze dodging from the plant in the corner to the dimly lit kitchen. In a few moments time, he gave up. "What, Tasuki?"  


"You know what I want to know," he insisted sternly, his gaze unwavering.  


He breathed heavily in reply, not wanting the rest of his feelings for the boy revealed like this. "Did you even hear me before, when I said I'd die without you?" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You didn't even grant me a reply. I feel like you didn't . . . You don't care. I just told you I . . . and you didn't even disregard me or agree with way I am, you didn't do anything."  


"Take a deep breath, Chichiri," he watched him slow down a bit. "What exactly were you trying to tell me? I mean, I've never even thought about life without you because it will never happen. You'll always be there, be here by my side. Well, unless I do something really stupid."  


"I don't think you could ever do something so stupid that I wouldn't want you around. I just . . . I care about you a lot. Maybe more than a friend should for another friend."  


"Of course, Chi-chan, we're closer than friends, we're like brothers," he grinned.  


"That's not what I meant!" he grabbed his face, trying to hide.  


"Suzaku! What are you trying to say?"  


"I love you, Tasuki," he whispered, too afraid of rejection to say it loudly. If he rejected him, he could always laugh and say he misheard him.  


Only mildly shocked, he smiled to himself, he sat up and brought his face an inch in front of Chichiri's closed eyes. He studied his facial expressions, his wrinkled forehead, resting his body between the older man's legs with his arms resting on either side of Chichiri's stressed body. "Me, too," he whispered back.  


Brown eyes popped open to the object of his affection's face so close to his. "Really?" he asked.  


"Yes," he replied softly. Getting closer to the other male, he gently asked, "May I kiss you?"  


"Not on the first date," he smirked.  


"What?" he asked drew back a little.  


"Well you said diner and a movie," the smirk on his lips turning into a pout.  


Tasuki bit down lightly on his pouty lower lip talking through his teeth, "Fine sen," he licked his lip. "I wount ashk neksht time." He let of his lip and gently stole his first kiss from the inviting petal lips before him. Soft and moist, the yummy lips parted only to let teeth bite on his tongue lightly.  


"Hey!"   


"I said not on the first date," he said nonchalantly.  


"Like hell!" Tasuki insisted sternly then let his tone mellow into a seductive mew. "I want a kiss, please?"  


"Nope," he continued to resist, not really knowing why. It was a fun game to jerk Tasuki around like he was.  


"Onegai!" he yelled passionately as if in a hentai.  


Chichiri giggled and relented, "Well if you put it that way." He leaned forward taking Tasuki's face into his hand, stroking his cheek. Letting the faintest blush of the lips torture his love before planting a long, delicious kiss. Pink crept up on the pair's cheeks during the kiss, letting their bodies' desires be known. Upon parting, Chichiri hugged him again, feeling Tasuki breathe and his arms wrap around him. It had been a long time since he'd felt the arms of a lover around him, and he wasn't going to stop his heart from racing.  


"Thank you, Chi."  


"Let's go get dinner."  
  


Praying he got there before the other male, he saw the coffeehouse in the distance. Upon entering the establishment, he saw no traces of him. Quickly, he saw his seat was taken by a large group, but the dim upstairs was deserted. Planning the meeting, he walked up to Maari and ordered two drinks. "Tell him to go upstairs when comes to order his drink. Thanks," he instructed. He quickly gathered the drinks and headed to seating area upstairs with mismatched chairs and sofas. In the corner, there were two velvet library chairs facing each other complemented by a small table between them. He placed his things there and returned to the top of the stairs to pull the "reserved" rope across. Finally done with futzing, he sat down and pulled out his book. He didn't know how long it would be before he showed up, so he continued reading Lolita, taking occasional notes in the margins for a paper he had to write. Partially paying attention to the notes he was taking, partially worrying that the drinks were going to be too cold when he got there, he didn't even notice the quiet dark brown eyed male sit on the chair across from him. Unbeknownst to the blonde, he was inspecting the boy he'd set his sights on. He had style: the long bangs and short hair in the back, the loose jeans and tight white shirt, mile-long legs. He watched he blonde nibble on the end of his pen in concentration. Unconsciously licking his lips, he noticed his Orbital playing before he could request it. He recognized it as their remix of "Bedtime Stories" and one of the songs in his top ten. Smirking, he listened to the words and decided not to try to speak, only use his body to communicate with the boy.  


Finally seeing the male before him, Chiriko's eyebrows jumped and he put his book down. He waved like a child, with his fingers together and only moving a few inches from side to side. He was a bit nervous, but didn't want to let himself seem as much. He picked up his Latte and surveyed the form before him over the rim of his mug. The familiar male's eyes were so dark chocolate he could fall in if he didn't pay attention. His short hair a perfect dark brown with a bit of shine. No visible scars or tattoos; not that he minded any but some tattoos were just gross. His jeans were baggy, but showed a sliver of belly above the waistband. A loose black sweater and thin black necklace. He had to be gay, he was just too perfect. If not, he'd yell at god for the rest of his life for making such a perfect man unavailable.  


Breaking the silence, he opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the other male's tan finger to his lips. Lost for a moment, he wondered what the heck was going through his mind, but decided to play along.  


Withdrawing his finger, he gave a slight smile after which he pointed at the drink before him. Chiriko motioned to him at which he drank a sip discovering, not to his surprise really, it was his usual. He smiled again at the blonde and drank more. Chiriko watched the beautiful man before his cel phone rang. Disrupting the quiet atmosphere, the ringing persisted until he could silence it. The light green screen read his fellow seishi, Hotohori's name and a quick message: We've found the Genbu no Miko. Call back ASAP. While biting his lip, he looked from the phone to the delicious brunette across from him, not knowing whether or not to excuse himself and call back or wait until they'd parted. The decision was made for him as the brunette grabbed the phone and put it back in the bag it came from. The newborn silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Chiriko wanted to know so many things about the brunette, none of which he could ask without words. Seeing the concern in his eyes, the silent brunette moved the table to the side and scooted his cumbersome chair as close to Chiriko's as possible. Chiriko did the same, not really understanding why the other male wanted to be so close. Chiriko leaned back in his chair and drank another swig of his coffee. The other male leaned forward and motioned for him to lean forward also. With his forehead being the closest thing to Chiriko, he gently pulled Chiriko's forehead to his. He was sure the other male was frightened at first, but needed to end the silence. Chiriko grabbed the hand on the back of his head defensively, but it cautiously grasped his and brought it slowly to the space between them. Seeing closed eyes, Chiriko inspected the completely relaxed face before him. He closed his eyes as well and put his hand on the other male's unoccupied hand. Trying to relax in the awkward position, his mind was racing. What does he want? Why am I doing this? It is nice to have someone so close after so long, but I just met him. Who is he? Man, I wish I could talk to him, ask him even a single question. Oh, well. I'll just try to enjoy it.  


The brunette smirked. After about a minute, he couldn't resist the urge anymore. What would that question be? he asked the other male with his mind.  


Chiriko immediately pulled his forehead away, ripping his eyes open expecting to see a monster in front of him. Instead, he saw the same brunette looking almost as scared as he was, but yearning for him to come back. He didn't want to be rejected again. He didn't want to scare him, but if he wanted to know him, he had to trust him with this. He pulled a hand away and hesitantly put it on Chiriko's cheek. He saw the other boy's eye flinch, but he didn't try to get away. Gazing intently almost sorrowfully into his eyes, he tried to reestablish enough trust to try again. Fearing the worst, he felt the other boy pull his hand away from his face. But the fear subside leaving disbelief when the boy held his hand and put his forehead near the other male's. Connecting again, the brunette let silence reign for a moment. I'm sorry I scared you.  


It's okay, I'll adjust. How can you do this? Read my thoughts and such?  


Pulling one of Chiriko's hands to his throat, he let his hand settle there until he brought it back down.  


You can't speak?  


No. A couple years ago, someone took my voice. Whenever I try to speak, it hurts a lot and barely anything comes out. Again, I'm sorry for scaring you with this.  


It's okay. It's not your fault. I've just never met anyone with this talent. Glad you have it?"  


Yes, but it only works with people who trust me enough. The stronger link I have with a person, the better it gets.   


What do you mean?  


Well, a couple of my friends, I can talk to them even if we're really far away. Right now they're very far away, but I can still speak to them. I'll contact one of them. Hold on.  


It was silent in their minds for a while and Chiriko felt the other male's forehead twitch. You okay?  


Yeah, but he's a little busy right now. Doing, yeah. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?  


I'm not normally this forward, but, never mind, I'll ask something else.  


Yes, I'm gay.  


Chiriko mentally turned red all over as his cheeks reddened. I'm sorry! That was rude of me! His grip tightened a little.  


It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. I'm not offended at all. I'm flattered actually.  


Why?  


'Cuz you're interested. He smirked again.  


Who says I'm interested?  


Come on, you arrange all of this, you trust me this much, and you have a red vibrator.  


Chiriko wanted to cross his arms, do anything to bring security to himself. His forehead pulled away a few inches. The embarrassment washed over his entire being. It wasn't that he was disappointed that he knew he was interested, but that he knew about the vibrator. What the hell was he going to say now?  


Before he could reply, the brunette pushed his forehead into the blonde's, smiling. Don't worry, I like you, too.  


But we hardly know each other! he quickly responded.  


So? Wanna go to my place?  


It's really hard to whistle when your nipple's being pinched.  


The brunette vibrated with a soundless laugh. (Laugh) What?  


I wanted to say something in defense of letting the first date stay here, but I couldn't think of anything.  


Oh, well, we don't have to do anything like that. We could watch a movie or something. (Laugh)  


Oh, okay. What's to funny?  


Whistle! he commanded in jest as he pinched Chiriko's nipple.  


He laughed a bit trying to whistle but failed miserably rolling around in the chair. He ended up pulling the hand away and settling his laughter. He stood up and grabbed his bag. The brunette grabbed his bag and they headed out of the café with shy smiles on their faces.   


Chiriko was glad he couldn't hear his thoughts now. The blonde was preoccupied with thoughts of the male he'd had before. His fingers were coarser, his touch, gentler. Man his nipple still hurt a little. A bit self consciously, he grabbed the brunette's hand walking beside him. Not really looking at each other, but stealing glances, the pair walked comfortable silence.  


This silence was broken again by Chiriko's cel. He quickly pressed his forehead to the other boy's. I'm really sorry I got to take this.  


Go ahead.  


Chiriko pulled the phone out and pushed the button only to hear Hotohori's livid voice on the other line.   


"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, CHIRIKO?!"  


"Sorry! I didn't hear the phone ring. What's up?"  


"We've found out that the Genbu no Miko has not only found all of the Genbu no Seishi, but has come to Tokyo with them. I can't get in contact with Chichiri either, he's supposed to locate the rift they came through so we can send them back and seal it. Tasuki's nowhere to be found either."  


"Hope they're getting it on. Anyway, have you told Miaka or Tamahome?"  


"Not yet, no need to worry them just yet. I need you to research anything you can on the Genbu no Miko. I've told you all the information I have. I'll call you tomorrow when I have more. If you see the others before I do, tell them what you know."  


"Alright."  


"And keep your cel on and near you at all times."  


"Yeah, yeah," he put it back in his bag. Out of sight, out of mind.  


Following the other male hand-in-hand through the warm summer night calmed him after the disturbing news. If the Genbu no Miko was in Tokyo, there's been no big tragedies, no mixing of worlds. Everything seemed okay.  


They stopped off at a glowing blue and yellow "Epotrance Video" and picked up a copy of newer film called "Perfect Lovers". Chiriko wasn't for Love comedies, but it said it was written, directed, and produced by someone called "Your Creator". Shrugging, picked it out.  


The pair stopped off in the back of a white building of condos. The brunette led him up the second floor, down a hallway, then into a flat the size of his entire first house. Silently marveling at the size of it, he took his shoes off and waited for his host to get settled.  


After popping the movie in, the brunette exited the room and let the previews run through. Chiriko sat himself on the couch to watch the previews alone, wondering where his host went. Bored with previews, he tried to call Nuriko, to which he got no answer. Man, was everyone getting laid?  


The chocolate eyed one returned in black Hawaiian shirt, only half buttoned, with a turtle on it. Chiriko could see parts of his torso and was by no means displeased. He made way for his company next to him on the couch. The brunette lounged by him putting his arm behind the blonde's head. He then pulled the blonde closer and touched his forehead to his.   


Is this movie okay?  


Chiriko smiled. It hasn't even started yet. If I don't like it, I'll tell you. Don't worry about it.  


Okay, thanks.  


The movie started out like any other weird teen-movie, not eliciting too much excitement from either of them. Without telling each other, they both could only think about wanting to be closer to the other one. After while of this, the brunette pushed the blonde to stand, leaned against the armrest, and laid his full body across the couch, before inviting the blonde to lay against him. Chiriko complied eagerly, lying the full length of his backside against the brunette's front.   


Snuggling comfortably, the pair watched the movie take a bizarre turn only to return in the end. But between there and the end, the two found that they didn't want to leave each other, leave that position, ever again. If only they were invulnerable to muscle fatigue!   


Somewhere in the middle, the brunette pulled the blonde's ear-tails behind his ears, petting his hair tightly. Then he pulled his bangs back, stroking the soft mane back, which elicited purrs from the shorter one.  


At the movie's end, they still remained on the couch, but the blonde rolled over to face the other male. Chiriko wanted to make small talk about the film, but that could wait. At that moment, all the wanted to do was plead not to be kicked out. He wanted terribly to stay with the brunette for as long as possible. He could ditch Friday and take a three day weekend of only the brunette would ask! He pressed his forehead to the other's. I know tomorrow's Friday, but don't ask me to leave.  


I wouldn't dream of it. I don't want you to leave anytime soon. This is forward of me, but do you want to spend the weekend?  


Yes, very much. He reached his hand up to stroke the brunette's cheek.  


Feeling the warmth of the touch, he leaned into it, kissing the palm of his hand, but didn't press anything else. No matter what happens later tonight, even if we do nothing at all, it's okay with me.  


Good. I hate to bring this up, but I've got class tomorrow until the afternoon. I'll have to leave at seven. I'm sorry. But I'll be free the rest of the weekend!  


Its fine. I've got a couple classes tomorrow, too. But, let's not worry about this now, we have better things to be thinking about. Let's go to bed.  


Part 2


End file.
